Infinity Blade III
'Infinity Blade III '''is the sequel to ''Infinity Blade II and the final installment of the Infinity Blade Series. Like the first two installments, it is an action RPG (role-playing game) developed for iOS devices by Chair Entertainment and Epic Games. It was released on the App Store on September 18th, 2013. The main characters of the game are Siris and Isa. Plot The game begins by playing a short video, Infinity Blade Origins, which explains the history of the Infinity Blade, how the Worker forged it, and his true identity as the "Father of the Deathless" and "Creator and Destroyer of All." The scene then shifts to the Ark, the Worker's secret lair, which Raidriar has broken in. (You play as Raidriar in the tutorial.) Raidriar challenges the Worker to a battle, but the Worker summons his minions to fight him instead. Like Infinity Blade II, the scene had been described by the book and bears some difference to Redemption. However, Raidriar still fights a Dreadnaught and Ashimar. After he has defeated the two, he asks the Worker why he created the second Infinity Blade. Galath (the Worker) replies that he wanted to keep them (the Deathless) busy while he destroyed the world, as well as making certain he could create a second. Raidriar then asks how Ausar managed to trap the Worker in the Vault of Tears. The Worker, unable to give an answer other than calling Ausar an "anomaly", begins the fight by summoning his Infinity Blade to him, and throwing a blow towards the God King. It is easy to defeat Galath at this stage, but if you damage 1/3 of his health, he will automatically disarm you, similar to the The Dark Knight in Infinity Blade I. Galath will ask Raidriar to join him, but Raidriar, remembering the words Uriel told him, refuses and teleports the Worker's datapod away instead. The Worker is infuriated and kills Raidriar, sending his soul towards the Infinity. The scene then switches to Siris and Isa's hideout. Isa, who has just been reborn, awakes in the rebirth chamber. Siris tells her that much as passed since she died, and Raidriar was missing. He told her that he would go to Larioth, the God King's stronghold, and find him. Thus begins a series of acts and interludes playable by Siris or Isa. In Act 1, the Anomaly, Siris travels to Larioth to find the God King. After meeting a merchant and killing several Daerils, he finally arrives at Raidriar's study to find that another fake God King is posing as Raidriar. Siris defeats the fake God King easily, but he teleports away before Siris can get any information. Siris takes the Infinity Cleaver and the datapod that Raidriar sent him, and teleports back to their stronghold. In Act 2, Buried in the Past, Isa, who has recovered, is looking for other Infinity Weapons in an excavation in the Seccian Desert. She finds a vault filled with slots of various The Infinity Weapons, but Terrovax stops her. After defeating Terrovax, she gains information from him about clues leading to the other weapons. In Act 3, the Right Weapon, Isa goes to rescue Jenson, the Blacksmith, who has been captured by Raidriar. After fighting in the Broken tower, she finally finds a prison that Jenson is held in. However, a QIP abomination of Thane intercepts her, and she has to fight it. After slaying the beast, Isa frees Jenson and the two return to the Hideout. In Siris's Act 3, Siris heads towards the Pit, seeking The Killer of Dreams. Inside the Pit, Siris battles a Titan and a Monstrosity before fighting Therin. Siris kills Therin and takes away his spear. In Act 4, Revelations, Siris goes back to his castle in Saranthia in search of the Redeemer. He succeeds, and tells Eves to modify the QIP of the datapod, while telling Jenson to reconfigure the Redeemer, preparing to erase the memory of Galath. In Isa's Act, she travels to the House of Kor to battle Lelindre, Mistress of the End. While Lelindre defeats Isa, she spares her and tells her the location of the secret lair of the Worker. She also gives her the Infinity Daggers. In the last acts, Siris and Isa both head out to the Ark to stop the Worker from destroying the world. After battling Titans, Monstrosities, and the Dragon herself, they arrive outside the Worker's "throne". The Worker tells the fake Raidriar to defeat Siris and join him on the Ark, but Isa tells Siris to go after Galath while she stays to fight the God King instead. This time, the Soulless is almost as strong as the real Raidriar, but Isa manages to defeat him, even though she is badly wounded. Siris stops Galath from getting in the Ark, challenging him to a fight. After an intense battle, Siris's Cleaver is parried away from him and drops down the ledge of the walkway. Galath holds Siris by the neck, preparing to stab Siris with the Infinity Blade. However, Siris twists around and sends the Infinity Blade into Galath's chest instead. Galath mocks him, saying that the blade he created will not kill him, but Siris inserts the Redeemer inside the blade, erasing Galath's memory. Isa saves Siris by teleporting him back to the Hideout, and the world is saved. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. Gallery IB3 Screen13 iPad.jpg IB3 Screen12 iPad.jpg IB3 Screen08 iPad.jpg IB3 Screen05 iPad.jpg IB3 Screen03 iPad.jpg IB3 Screen02 iPad.jpg The Hideout.jpg Shell_1.png Sirisib3.jpg Isaib3.jpg Melaka_b.jpg Ash imam.jpg Lelnehsha.jpg Category:Games Category:Infinity Blade III